Who Said Opposites Attract?
by I'm NO Angel haha
Summary: Kakashi is a weird teacher and tends to get his points across using...odd methods. So when he places a no nonsense raven and a happy go lucky blonde in one group...Let's just see how things work out. ShikaTema...SakuIno not yuri AU
1. Nothng In Common

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

**Nothing In Common**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

'People are like magnets.'

The class stared at him in complete silence. It was currently Sex-Ed class and Kakashi was doing what he did best…Confusing the shit out of everybody.

'The opposite ends attract.'

We continued to stare.

'May I have two volunteers please?'

No one raised their hands. Why? Everybody was in fear of what he might have them do. Kakashi wasn't your ordinary teacher. Each week he had his 'volunteers' do something that either caused physical pain or long lasting embarrassment.

'Ok. Naruto Uzumaki!' he called to me at the back of the class. 'How about you?'

'No.' I answered plainly.

'C'mon. I promise I won't do anything to make you look stupid.'

'Hn. Trust me, he does enough of that on his own.'

Everyone laughed at Sasuke's remark.

'Who asked you anything?' I glared.

'You.'

'When?'

'Just now.' He smirked.

'Ahem.'Kakashi cleared his throat and the class went back to being a ghost town. 'Naruto, you know you're one of my favourite students.'

'I'm pretty sure you say that to everyone.'

'I won't do anything to hurt you either.'

'You promise?'

'I promise.'

'You always say that.'

'But this time I mean it.'

'You always say that too.' I said rolling my eyes. I'm definitely not going to fall for these tricks again.

'Naruto.' He said calmly, with a pinch of seriousness... 'You and I both know how this will end, so I encourage you to get the hell down here while you still have the life in you.'

'Oooh is that a threat?'

'Yes. Yes it is.' He smirked, a evil gleam in his eyes, showing that he wasn't afraid to put that threat in action.

'Yes sir.' I said without hesitation and quickly made my way to the front of the class.

'My next volunteer will be you.' He pointed. 'Sasuke Uchiha.'

'Tsh… why me?'

'You rudely interrupted my class.'

'And what does that have to do with anything?'

'I'm going to rudely interrupt your life.' He replied, which caused a scowl to form on Sasuke's lips. 'Consider this as your punishment.'

Sasuke hissed once more and slowly dragged himself to the front of the class, standing as far away from Kakashi and me as possible.

'You know what the differences between these kids are?' he asked the class, pulling Sasuke and me, so that we were standing very close to each other. 'Their eyes, hair, attitudes… everything. They seem like completely different people!'

'Yea. No shit.' Sasuke added dryly, rolling his eyes. Kakashi ignored him and then turned to me. 'Describe Sasuke for the class.'

'Wha…What? Why? They already know what he's like. He's standing right here!'

'Just do it.' He commanded.

'Ugh!' I sighed frustrated. 'He has weird blue black hair, disgustingly pale skin, stupid looking black eyes and a stink attitude. He's always in a bad mood and he either has a black heart or he doesn't own one at all. He's just a bag of crap; someone should just flush him down a toilet or something.'

The class started to mumble, especially the girl population. My guess is that they were either disagreeing with me or planning to kill me after class… or even both. I've learnt not to underestimate them. You have no absolutely no idea of what they were capable of.

'Wow.' He started. 'Like your annoyingly bright blonde hair , ridiculous blue eyes, your big ,loud mouth, your childish behavior and your major stupidity can be compared to me.'

'Shut up bastard.'

'You shut up moron.'

'How about you both shut up.' Kakashi added and we were silent.

'See.' He turned to the class once more. 'So different yet…'

'Umm sir.' Sai interrupted. 'I thought you said opposites attract.'

'Yes. Yes I did.'

'Then why do they look as if they are ready to kill each other any minute now?'

'Don't you see? That's the attraction. This is just cover up to hide what they are really feeling.'

'The only thing I'm feeling is hatred.' I spoke up. What else could I possible feel for someone like him?

'Same here.'

We both glared at each other.

'By the way Kakashi… shouldn't there be a girl up here; we're not really opposites...'

'That's why you're here sissy.' He added. 'I thought it was obvious.' Sasuke remarked.

Yet again Sasuke's comments caused laughter and an annoyed Kakashi.

'Naruto, you don't have to be different sexes to have an attraction to each other.' He explained.

'What the… But I'm not gay… I like girls.'

'Too bad you can't get any.'

'Sasuke!' Kakashi shouted.

'What?' he answered shrugging his shoulders 'I don't even know why I'm standing here.'

'Naruto. No one said you were gay.' He explained. 'Anyway, the reason why you're standing here is this!' he pulled out a pamphlet and held it to the class. The front cover had three silhouette couples on the front. One had a male and a female; the second had two females and the last, two males.

'Umm… I thought you said that this had nothing to do with being gay.' I mumbled examining the silhouettes on the page.

'It doesn't. This is a class project and I'm going to need four more volunteers.'

The class was silent. No one moved as usual.

'Ah c'mon guys. It will be _fun_. I promise.' He smiled mischievously.

Still no hands went up. 'Ok. He said after what looked like a careful examination of the class. ' Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, you two are one group. Shikamaru Nara and Temari, you're another pair.'

Mumbles of annoyance were heard from the said persons.

'Sai. I'm making you the team leader. Please make sure that everyone does their part and make sure that everyone gets one of these.' He said handing the pamphlets to the kid.

'What exactly is this project about?' Sasuke asked, while glaring at the pamphlet that Sai was now handing to him.

'It's to prove that opposites attract, whether you're the same gender or not. Whether different personalities or attitudes, opposites always attract.' He finished. 'Now remember, it's a class project, I expect everyone to play their part. Everyone else should observe the pairs and keep track of their progress and by the end of the month, there should be changes.'

'What if you don't want to do it?' Sasuke asked.

'Well, I'll fail you.'

'But it doesn't really matter. It's not like it's on our report or anything.'

'Well, I'll punish you.'

'How?'

'Let's just say, you don't want to know.' He smirked at a displeased Uchiha.

'Are there any more questions?'

'What if there are no changes?' Kiba asked from his seat.

'What exactly do you mean?'

'Take for example, Naruto and Sasuke. Do you really believe that they'll change? I can bet on my life that they won't.'

'If I were you, I'd be careful of the things I say. _Anything_ is possible. I tell you, there _will_ be changes.'

'Hmm, sounds like a challenge. You wanna bet on that sir?'

'Why yes… yes I would.' Kakashi smirked thoughtfully. 'By the end of the month, you all should have full reports on their progress and if Kiba wins his bet… I'll take you guys out on a field trip and if he doesn't… that you'll find out by the end of the month.'

The bell rang and everyone turned to Kakashi.

'Well… It seems like my time is up. Do well everyone, I'm looking forward to see how this ends.' He smiled and left the classroom.

I took one last look on the creepy smile that was on his face. Something is telling me that this isn't a good idea.

_I have a very bad feeling about this._

**OoOoOoOoO**

'I'm positive I'm gonna win this bet.' Kiba boasted at our lunch table. 'Kakashi has absolutely no idea who he's dealing with.'

'Who? An idiot.' Shikamaru commented.

'C'mon Shika…Sasuke and Naruto… equals… Worst couple ever!'

A nerve stood up at my temple.

'For the last fucking time, stop saying couple!' I shouted.

'Ok. Does partners sound better?' he asked, laughing loudly.

'No!'

'Consider yourself lucky, at least you didn't get an annoying girl. All they do is nag.' Shikamaru sighed.

'Wow Shika, you actually make having Temari sound like a bad thing. Would you have rather Sasuke?'

'Well… actually… no.' He ended.

'Then shut up!'

'Calm down dude, it's just a month' added Kiba. 'It'll be over in no time.'

'_Just a month.' _I can't even last a second with this guy!'

Where Sasuke was sitting, they were having a similar conversation.

'_Just a _month Neji!_' _I can't even last a minute with this guy.'

**Both Naruto's and Sasuke's P.O.V**

'I mean he's never happy. Would it kill him to smile?'

'_Would it kill him to wipe that stupid smile off his face?'_

'His hair is blue black. Who the hell has blue black hair?

'_His hair is way too bright. _

'He's way too damn cocky.'

'_He's so damn childish!'_

'I would never last a sec with a guy like that.'

'_Not even a minute!'_

'And you know what the worst thing about this is?

'_We have…'_

'Absolutely...'

'_Nothing...'_

'In…'

'_Common!'_

**A/n: so … I'm just trying out stuff. If it doesn't work I'll delete it. Please tell me what you think about it. All you have to do is just press that little magic button down there. If you have ideas… throw it at me… I'd be more than happy **


	2. North and South Pole

**A/n : Sorry guys. I'm suffering from major writers block. I still haven't got over it yet, but I can't leave you guys hangings … please forgive. Anyway here's the next chapter. Hope you like it, although it's not that much. Thanks for the reviews so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

**North and South Pole**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

'Come on Sasuke. You have to do this.'

I stared unmoving at Neji who was trying very hard to persuade me.

'Give me one good reason. Just one.'

'Didn't you hear what Kakashi said?'

'He's just bluffing.'

'Bluffing?' Sai and Neji asked in unison, staring at me as if I had just spoken in another language.

'Bluffing.' Neji chuckled, which was very rare. 'Was he bluffing when he threw that kid through the window.'

'…'

'Was he bluffing when he brought that adult video to school… and made us watch it.'

'…'

'Was he bluffing when he made you two…?'

'Okay, okay I get it.' So what. Kakashi wasn't a bluffer. Big deal.'

'Hey, I'm just trying to make a point here.'

'Well point taken.' I gave up. 'I don't want to go down that road again.'

'But you've got to admit Sasuke… that was one heck of a kiss.'

I glared at Sai, who was sitting in front of me. Something in the depths of my mind was telling me to squeeze the life out of him… not like they'd let me do that anyway.

'Sai… do you want to die an early age?' I asked narrowing my eyes.

'I think I'll pass.' He replied smiling.

'I just don't get why… of all the people I had to end up with him… I mean seriously… even Lee I could handle.'

'I don't know how you plan to do it… but good luck.' Sai added reading the booklet that Kakashi had given him.

'What's that about anyway?' I asked.

'Where's yours?'

'Somewhere being recycled.' I answered, remembering that I had thrown it away.

After rolling his eyes, he held the pamphlet up so I could read the page he was on.

'Well the first thing you have to do is get to know each other.'

'Get to know each other?'

'Yeah, you know, talk, hang out, become friends, dates…'

'Wait…you lost me at get to know each other.'

'Sasuke all you have to do is become friends, find out your differences and put them aside.'

'Wow.' I said sarcastically. 'That's all I have to do.'

'Yeah. Maybe go on a date or something.'

'You really thought this through, haven't you?'

'Well yes. I am the leader.'

'_Riight_. Well it doesn't really make much difference to me anyway. I'm **not** doing it.'

'Why not?'

'Because I already know our differences.' I started. 'We're like north and south. Everything about us is different.'

They stared blankly at me.

'Ok.' I stared once more. 'We're like north and south pole. They are on different sides of the world. So basically what I'm trying to say is that what Kakashi says about opposites attract is total bull shit. It might work for magnets, but we're people! I mean, how do you get north and south pole together?'

'Ah…' Sai began but was cut short by yours truly.

'No. I'll tell you. You can't!'

'Yes you can.'

' And how the hell do you go about that?'

'You melt all the ice of course.'

'Ah uh?' I muttered utterly confused by his statement.

'Hn. I can tell that this is going to be very interesting.' Neji mumbled and a smirked was formed across his lips. 'Very interesting indeed.'

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

'He's just bluffing man. Kakashi doesn't really expect us to do that.'

'Bluffing?' Shikamaru asked. 'And when was the last time he did that?'

'Remember that kid and the window thingy...?'

' He ended up with a broken arm.'

'What about the po…'

'He did take it and we surely did watch . How can you forget?'

'Ok. I don't think Kakashi is a big fan of bluffing.'

'You think?'

'Ok. So it's a fact, but I still don't want to do it.'

'Then don't!' added Kiba from beside me. 'Look with me.' He said holding his hands above us, allowing us to stare at the nothingness. 'If you and Sasuke make up, we won't be going on a field trip. It will work out for everyone. Imagine all the people you would disappoint if you guys made up.'

'Hmm.' I mumbled thoughtfully. 'You might just be right.' I answered, looking at the imaginary cloud above my head that showed us happily going on a field trip.

'Excuse me…Not to burst anyone's bubble, but Kakashi said _'There will be changes_.' Shikamaru said, doing a very bad imitation of Kakashi.

'So?' Kiba and I asked.

'He's never wrong.'

'I can change that.'

'And how do you plan to do that.'

'I work in mysterious ways Shika. _Mysterious ways._' he said, slowly moving under the table then crawling away.

'I can see you!' shouted Shikamaru after him.' Anyway, now that the idiot is gone…'

'Wait, I'm right here.'

'Wait what?'

'The idiot.'

'I'm talking about Kiba.'

'But I thought I was the idiot?'

'You're both idiots.'

'But how would we know which one of us you're talking about?'

'Ok then. You're idiot number 2.'

'I want to be idiot number 1.'

'So. Which one of the idiots are we talking about, me or Kiba?'

'Kiba.'

'So idiot number 2 is gone.'

'Naruto!' Shikamaru shouted at me. 'Stop confusing me with this stupid conversation.'

'How can I be confusing you with our stupid conversation if this is actually a sensible conversation and you're the one making it stupid, stupid.'

'WHAT!'

'You know. For a smart person you really are dumb.'

'Just shut you crap hole.'

'Well this isn't my crap hole…It's actually…'

'Ok let's not get into that.' Shikamaru said annoyed. 'Where was I… Now that idiot number 1 is…'

'Correction. Idiot number 2.'

'Idiot.' Shika mumbled as he slapped his forehead in frustration. 'Yes. Now that he is gone, I say that you should just do this thing. It's less troublesome'

'You actually think that it's easier that way?'

'Yes.'

'But Kiba said…'

'Who are you going to listen to… me or an idiot?'

'Well…'

'Dude … I can't believe you're actually thinking about that.'

'What? I don't want to make the wrong choice.'

'Pick me idiot!'

'Number 1.' I added smirking.

'Whatever.'

'So what should I do then?'

'I'm not one for helping people, but since you're a friend, let's see what I can do…'

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Ok. All I have to do is just ask him. Ugh! I shouldn't be asking people out…People ask me out. I'm Sasuke Uchiha. If he doesn't agree it wouldn't be a big deal since he's a boy that I totally hate… wait second thought on that. People do not reject Sasuke Uchiha. I'll beat him down if he does.

I was currently standing at my locker writing a little note to the idiot. I was going to shove it through the spaces and he would eventually find it. Why the sudden change of heart you might ask? Well, since Sai was the group leader, he said that I was obligated to follow his every command, when I told him that I wasn't going to do it, he smiled and told me that he would cut off my 'pickle and eggs' when I'm sleeping and since I have absolutely no doubt in my mind that he wouldn't, I had quickly gotten a pen and started writing

_Wow. Talk about major blow to my _pride

'Umm…Hey there!'

I jumped at the sudden voice that came from behind me. I looked up from the paper to see Naruto closing his locker door. I quickly crushed the paper and hid it behind me.

'Umm… I was wondering if… we could go… and… watch a movie or something.'

'Uh?' This caught me by surprise. At least I didn't have to ask.

'You know… for this stupid class project thingy…'

'Ah.' I mumbled, still a bit thrown back.

'Hey, none of this is my idea. It's all Shika's so don't think I actually want to do this.'

'Yeah. Whatever.'

'So how about Saturday?'

'So early?'

'The faster we do this thing the quicker it will be over with.'

'Ok then… umm when should I pick you up?'

'Excuse me… I'm not some girl you know and I drive!'

'Uh… I was just saying…'

'Naruto!'

We turned to the frantic voice and the owner coming closer.

'Hey Kiba. What's up?' he asked before he got next to us.'

'Dude. I think you're going to have a problem.'

OoOoOoOoO

'WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY CAR!'

We stood in the parking lot staring at the dismantled vehicle.

'What were you saying about you driving again?' I asked the pale blond.

OoOoOoOoO

In a dark office, on the second floor, two figures stood at the window, looking over the parking lot.

'Well done.'

'Thank you. I put a lot of effort into that.'

**A/n: There it is. I know it's not that nice but stick with me people. Next chapter might be up a little later. Suggestions are welcome if you have an idea. Now do your job and press that**** magic little button down there ! It will make me happy **


	3. Expect the Unexpected

**A/n: I know ppl don't normally like wasting their time reading the author's note...cuz i know i wouldn't...Anyway if you're one of those ppl who actually read it... once more I'm apologizing for the late update...And thank you for the reviews.**

**Expect The Unexpected.**

**Naruto'sP.O.V**

This...No! Damn! No! Shit! No!

I cursed has I pulled different suites of clothing from my closet, throwing them to the floor. What to wear? Ugh! Here I was on Saturday night, currently attempting to get dress for my dat...I mean to go to the movies with Sasuke...cause this was definitely NOT a date. Not only was it with Sasuke, but I had to go in his car! When I find the jackass who messed with my car, I swear I'll...

**DING!DING!DING!**

'Coming!'

I slowly made my way out of my bedroom, and into my living room, heading towards the door.

**DING!DING!DING!**

'I heard it the first time!' I shouted while reaching for the door.

**DING!DING!DING!**

'What the hell is your problem?' I shouted, flinging the door open and was greeted by Sasuke Uchiha, decked out in black skinny's and a casual white shirt, with a black leather jacket hanging off his shoulder. I looked to the Timex watch that was on my left wrist and back to the kid standing in my 's early? Wow, with the unwillingness he showed in class, you'd think that he wouldn't show up at all. 'Aren't you a little early...it's minutes after six.'

'I don't want to be late.' he answered, walking pass me and entering my living room, throwing himself down in the couch and turning on the television.

'Umm...yeah...come in and make yourself at home.' I said confused at his actions. I so wasn't expecting that. I thought he would rather stay outside until I was ready. I silently closed the door and stood there for a second, trying to get my head straight.

'Are you even ready?' He asked looking up from the television.

'Uh...give me a minute. I'm just gonna get a jacket.'

**OoOoOoOoO**

'Just one minute!' I shouted from my room.

'You said that an hour ago.' came the reply from Sasuke , who just popped up at my room door with a bottle of soda in his hand and... Was he chewing something?

'What the hell are you doing here and what are you eating?' I asked annoyed, because he was suppose to be sitting down in the living room waiting and not moving a muscle.

' I made myself a sandwich and took a soda.'

'And who told you that you could go rummaging around my house!'

'I was hungry...You've been in here for an hour now. What are you? A girl! Are we going to the movies are not?

'Yes, as soon as I get a jacket.'

'Just choose one already!'

'But I have to see if they fit...Uh!'

Before I could say another word, Sasuke grabbed the nearest jacket off the bed and I was pushed out of the house and shoved into the passenger seat of the car, soon after he got seated himself.

'See. Was that that so bad?' he asked mockingly, then pressed the gas and we were off, leaving a cloud of smoke to gather behind.

'What is your problem?' I don't even remember if I closed the door.' I shouted once we started driving.

'We're already late.'

'So...What if I get robbed?'

'Now wouldn't that be bad.' he said sarcastically.

'Tsh...' I hissed, a quietness filling the air. I distracted myself by staring outside. The sky was clear, not a cloud in sight and the moon shone streets of Konoha were as busy as any other Saturday night; bright street lights, idle chatter, vulgar laughing and people having tons of fun ...It was pretty normal...except for one minor problem...I was seated next to Sasuke Uchiha, which had me wishing that the night would be over soon.

Well one thing for sure is that the ride to the theatre went by faster than I had expected. Instead of a 17 year old driving, I felt as if I was in some crazy horror movie, and the casts were driving like their lives depended on it. Sasuke drove like he was under some very strong drug. For most of the ride I was holding on for dear life and when we had finally skidded into the parking lot and the car had stopped, I jumped out on the ground crying...

'Land!Land!Thank You...Land At Last!' I cried continuously, so happy to be out of the vehicle that I could kiss the ground… not like I would, but you get the gist.

I looked up to see the Uchiha getting out of the car and resting on the hood.

'Are you finished yet, drama queen?'

'Who the hell gave you license!' I shouted as I pushed myself from the floor, walking to the other kid.

'Hn.' He scoffed, ignoring my question.

'At the rate you were driving, I'd be safer walking home.'

'Like I care.' He spoke up. 'Here' he said, throwing an orange jacket at my face, which I caught by the way, and threw on in a split second and then we began to walk to the theatre in silence.

During the walk, we had stopped to look at the flashing billboard to see what movies were out.

'Hmm...There's , For Love Nor Money, Wanted , Taken and Potato Kid, . What's Potato Kid?' I turned to Sasuke and asked.

'I don't know and I definitely don't want to find out.'

' Yeah...It sounds weird. What about For Love Nor Money?'

'Nah...sounds like one of those crappy romance movies.'

'Wanted or Taken...They both looked cool in the ads...But I definitely feel like I want to see some serious butt kicking action.' I contemplated.

'So It's Wanted.'

'Yes! Wanted it is.'

After finally agreeing on what to see, we made our way to the cashier and we were like 4 persons behind. Yep! This was going good. So all that was left to do was getting the tickets and watch the movie to my heart's content. Sasuke wasn't being a complete ass and we didn't have to join an everlasting line...This was better than I expected it to be.

When I had gotten to the front of the line, I saw a young lady, not more than 20, with hazel eyes and brown, streaked hair.

'Hey there gorgeous, I'd like a ticket to see Wanted...'

**OoOoOoOoO**

Somewhere in the darkness of the night, a shadow stood from its watch out point.

'Targets spotted...Initiating operation 'Sold Out.'

The shadow spoke and a small chuckle was heard.

**OoOoOoOoO**

'Oh I'm so sorry, but we're all sold out.'

'Umm ok then.' I mumbled and Sasuke moved out of the line to stand next to me. 'I'd like to see Taken then.'

'That's also sold out.'

'What!' I shouted gaining a glare from the Uchiha beside of me, who then returned his gaze to the young girl.

'I'm sure you can do something about that. There must be 1 or 2 tickets left behind there right?' he said and threw in a wink. I hissed in the background at his attempt to sweet talk the lady. Anyway, the brunette blushed at his actions, but her reply was still the same.

'Sorry, but we're sold out.'

'You just had enough tickets a minute ago.' I whined like the man I was.

'Well we're all out now, but you can try Potato Kid if you'd like.' she suggested.

We both exchanged looks and then back to the lady.

'Hell no!'

**OoOoOoOoO**

'So what are we going to do now?' I asked the Uchiha who was seated next to me. He didn't look up. His hands were holding unto the steering wheel, but he showed no sign of getting ready to drive.

'Are you ready to leave? You could drop me off right now if you want to and go straight home.'

'It's not like anyone is waiting for me, the house will be empty anyway.' he mumbled under his breath.

Come to think of it, I'd also be by myself if I went home now. No one would be there, just the empty rooms. And that's when it hit me. Although we both lived very different lives, I found out that we shared one thing in common, no matter how many friends we had; in the end we were still pretty lonely.

'Let's go somewhere else.' I started blabbering, something I did when I become nervous. Why was I nervous? 'Let's drive around a little more...Let's go to the park or something...or maybe...maybe...'

'Or maybe you could try shutting up.' Sasuke spoke up, a smirk on his lips. The car was placed in reverse and then we were off. I didn't say much after that. The sudden change of mood was weird and I didn't want to add to the already awkward situation...

**OoOoOoOoO**

'The park?' I asked as the car was parked.

'Yeah...you kinda suggested it.'

'But ...I never really expected you to actually...'

'Let's just go...' He said and got out of the car. 'Are you coming?' he asked me when I didn't move.

'Ok.'

I got out and then he closed the car and we walked through the huge gates of Konoha's Park.

The park was brightly lit and there was little crowd, considering that it was a Saturday night. We only passed a few persons exercising and jogging around and some people making out.

'What to do?' I asked myself, sitting down on a near-by bench.

'Hn.' he shrugged, also getting seated.

'...'

'...'

We sat there in silence, not sure of what to do next, when suddenly giggles were heard from close behind us.

'Heheehe.'

'Do you think...hehe...They're together?'

'Shhh...They'll hear you.'

We both turned around to face two little girls who were still busy whispering.

'Ummm.' I mumbled to catch their attention.

'Ah!' the shorter of the two jumped and hid behind the other, poking her head from behind. 'Kai they're looking.'

Kai then turned to face us. 'Hey there. I'm Kai and this is my friend, Ash.'

'Hey.' I smiled awkwardly at the kids. Didn't their parents taught them not to speak to strangers?

'My friend here was just wondering if you two were...you know, together?' she asked frankly.

'WHAT!'I shouted, my face heating up. They're just kids. What do they know? 'Ah no...Do we look like that? I mean yes we came together...ah but we're not...umm...ah...Sasuke!'

'Aww he's so shy about it.' squealed Ash, now fully standing next to Kai.

I looked to Sasuke, his cheeks were slightly tinted pink, but he was far more relaxed.

'No...You've got it all wrong.' Sasuke mumbled, scratching at his cheek.

'So cute!' Kai squealed. 'Let's go and tell the others.' she added pulling Ash with her and they both ran off together. 'Bye!'

We sat like that, watching the disappearing figures and when we had gotten over the shock, we slowly turned around, just to be greeted by a staring couple.

'What are you staring at? Can't two guys sit together without being gay? Gosh!'

The couple, who wasn't expecting the outburst jumped in shock and they quickly walked off. My outburst had caught the attention of a few passers -by, who also started to look at us.

'Ok...Keep walking...Nothing here to see.' I said fanning them away.

'Naruto...I think we should just go.'

**OoOoOoOoO**

After walking some more and getting in a bunch of arguments about the most random of things, we got a little thirsty and we stopped at a stall. Sasuke got a bottle of water and I got a soda and a bunch of other sweet stuff...

'Hey...You wanna candy?' I offered, but my only reply was a scornful glare, which was directed to the sweet. 'Don't have much of a sweet tooth uh? Anyway more candy for me!' I said unwrapping one and throwing it into my mouth.

'Mmm...Yuck. it's kinda bitter.'I whined, still sucking at the candy .'Uh...now it's sweet. It's nice. I like it! You should try one.' I said pushing another one to his face. First he glared at it as if he was ready to attack any minute, then his glare soften and he took it. After the unwrapping and placing the candy in his mouth, Sasuke's brows gathered at the distasteful bitterness of the sweet and soon they were at ease as the bitterness was replaced by the good sweetness.

'So do you like it?' I asked the kid, who seem to be lost in his own little world enjoying every bit of the candy.

'It's not bad.' he answered, suddenly being distracted by the dark, cloudy sky.

'Uh?' I mumbled also looking to the sky.

'It's gonna rain. 'Sasuke informed. 'Time to go.' he finished and we both started running to the parking lot. Little after that drops of rain came falling down...first lightly and then heavily, every impact was felt and by the time we had gotten to the car...we were soaked.

**OoOoOoOoO**

I never expected it to rain today. The sky was extremely clear before. The drive back home was like back to square one. We were quiet. I busied myself with images of outside, but it was just tons of raindrops and umbrella tops moving around in the streets, so I was easily bored, especially since there was a long line of traffic, thanks to the heavy rain.

'Won't your parents get mad when you go home looking like this?' I asked the driver, whose hair was pasted down in his face because of the rain.

'Hn. My mom died when I was younger...my brother moved out some years ago and my dad is never home anyway. I practically live by myself.'

'Oh...' I went silent after hearing such personal information from Sasuke. Trying my best not to start anymore delicate conversations, I reached for the radio and was stopped.

'What are you doing?'

'I'm trying to turn on the radio...It's boring in here.'

After what seems to be a moment of contemplation, Sasuke finally released my hand and I was able to turn on the radio.

_$ All by myself...don't wanna be .All by myself...$_

After hearing that I quickly changed the station. Now was definitely not the moment for that song.

_$ If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?$_

'...'

_$If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way. If you are not mine then why does my heart return my call. if you are not mine would i have the strength to stand at all...$_

The voice of Daniel Beddingfield filled the car and it ended right as Sasuke parked in front of my home. The rain had stopped falling as hard and was barely drizzling. He followed me to the doorway anyway; just to make sure I wasn't robbed was what he said.

'So everything is okay?' he asked standing by the door.

'Yeah. everything is where it should be...'

'I guess this is ...'

'Bye then...'

'Bye.' he answered slowly walking away, then he turned back and stopped. 'Hey Naruto?'

'Yeah.'

'I still hate you ok.' he finished, getting into his car and driving off.

When I got inside, I rested my head against the door.

That was weird. I thought. My heart beating loudly in my chest. I just spent more than three hours with Sasuke and I wasn't upset, I haven't died or puked. Everything that happened today was totally unexpected. I actually feel kinda happy, good, but still a little weird. Ugh! What the hell is happening to me?

I wonder if...dare i say it...I wonder if what Kakashi said is actually true and if that's so...I wonder how the other pairs are getting along.'Uh.' I sighed, staring at the white ceiling.

'I hate you too.' I mumbled out loud as if to assure myself. 'I hate you too.'

**OoOoOoOoO**

Somewhere in the darkness of the night and the pit patter of the rain drops, the shadow was pleased, a smirk crawling to the lips

'Operation successful.'

**A/N: The end of another chappie. Hoped you enjoyed it. You'll be seeing some of the other pairings next time so stay tuned and review.**

**: )**


	4. The Feeling of Uncertainty

**A/n: Sorry about the extremely…late chapter guys. First it was tons of test and I was busy was busy as hell and then some shit with the internet. Gosh! I swear…technology suck sometimes, I'll try to make it up to you but until then read and enjoy….yeah and review to make me happy ! ) And by the way, this chapter is about the other couple (shikatema), but don't worry everybody's favourite (sasunaru) will be back soon so don't worry.**

**The Feeling of Uncertainty**

**Shikamaru's P.O.V**

**OoOoOoOoO**

_The sun gleamed through the window and reflected off the mirror. I lazily shifted to face the alarm clock that was on the bed stand… 8:08 a.m. Shit! I'm late….. I quickly sat up. What? I slowly gazed around at the unfamiliar surroundings. The drapes were purple and so were the sheet, the rug and every other cloth in sight .The dresser were filled with hair products and perfumes and wait…was that a vanity mirror? If I didn't know anything…I knew one thing for sure….that this was definitely NOT my room!_

_The door was slightly pushed open and two little heads peeked in. Their little orbs seem to widen when they saw me and they came in._

'_Dad !Dad!'_

_Dad? I thought, utterly confused by now. The little girl came running towards me, her green orbs jumping excitedly and her light brown hair swinging from left to right and finally coming to a stop and resting on her shoulder in its neat ponytail._

'_Dad?' She said once more, after which she jumped into my lap and threw her hands around my neck into a hug._

'_Aughh!' the other kid yawned and came to stand in front of me. With a bored look on his face, he rest one hand on his hip in a kimbo and the other shoved into the pocket of his pajamas. He also had green eyes, but his hair was black and ruffled. Funny. He reminded me of someone._

'_Dad.' The girl spoke, removing her eyes from the boy. 'I'm hungry.'_

'_So…what do you want him to do about that?' The boy commented, yawning once more._

'_Would you shut up? I'm talking to dad!' she shouted at him._

'_You just ate.' The boy replied in a monotone._

'_Dad!' She shouted 'Tell him to make something else for me to eat!'_

'_You're gonna make it yourself cuz dad can't make me.' He said mockingly_

'_Yes he can!'_

_I looked to the boy._

'_No he…whatever.' He ended in the middle of the sentence.' Can't you do anything yourself you lazy bum?'_

'_You're lazy…you…' She stuttered trying to find a comeback, but to no avail. 'You're just lazy!' She ended pouting. _

_I switched looks between the kids. Who the hell were these children anyway?_

'_Kids.' The sheets on the bed shuffled and it was then I became aware of the fact that someone else was in the bed. 'Your dad needs a break.' The voice said. It sounded familiar…too familiar for my comfort. Dirty blonde hair slowly revealed itself from under the covers until I could see the entire face. My eyes rolled out of my head… or so I thought. That face…I knew that face…but why?_

'_You need a break, right Shika?' She said with a soft smile._

_I stared at the scene before me. Everything seems to be on pause. I had only two questions on my mind; where was I and what the hell is going on?_

'_Right Shika…Right Shika… Right Shika…' I heard the voice echoing in my head. The scene slowly became more and more distant and finally disappeared, leaving me in complete darkness._

'_Nooooo!'_

**OoOoOoOoO**

'Hello! Shikamaru are you in there? Knock, knock…Earth to Shika!' Naruto's voice rang in my ears.

'Uh?' I lifted my head off the table and looked around. It was lunch time and we were sitting at her usual spot. Kiba and Naruto were both staring at me with raised brows…Ok then….That was weird….Just a dream…More like a nightmare! I seriously need to cut down on the late night TV shows.

'Umm Shika…you kinda seem out of it today.' Naruto commented.

'Why'd you say that?' I asked straightening up.

'I dunno…just saying.'

I shook my head at him.

'Anyway aren't you guys gonna ask about Saturday?'

'What about it?'

'You know my da…meeting with Sasuke?'

I looked at Naruto strangely.

'Umm…'

'Oh Yeah! I almost forgot.' Kiba jumped up excitedly, for what reasons? I had no idea. 'It was terrible wasn't it?'

'Well…' Naruto was cut short by Kiba, who was getting even more excited.

'I bet the prick tried to attack you?'

'Well no he did…' He started once more but was once again cut short by Kiba.

'Oh…So he did attack you?' Kiba added .

'Well umm…'

'Kiba - 1… and Kakashi – 0.' Kiba sang and then threw in a small victory dance spiced up with a few fist pumping in the process. 'I can so see us going on that trip.'

'Would you shut up already so I can finish!' Naruto shouted at the way too excited boy, who instantly stopped dancing.

'Umm…you can go ahead now.'

'Uhmm.' He cleared his throat. 'It was good.'

_**AKWARD SILENCE…..**_

'Come again?' Kiba asked in a confused tone, leaning closer to the blonde.

'Little weird…Yes, but still good.'

I arched my brow at the kid. Naruto just said that spending time with the Uchiha was good. Can this day get any weirder…..

'What!' Kiba shouted as the information sunk into the mush he called a brain. ' Listen to yourself! 'Dude… are you okay?'

'Yeah. I think so.'

'What the hell do you mean it was good? '

'It was good.' Naruto responded. 'Not much more I can say to that.'

'WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO _**MY **_NARUTO!' Kiba shouted as he grabbed Naruto's shoulders and shook him wildly.

'Hey idiot. It is me… and when exactly did I became _**your **_Naruto?' the blonde asked.

'Umm…What?' He asked as if he was confused. 'Dude you have got to listen to me. I don't know about you ,but I wanna go on that trip and I'm sure everyone else would like to, so pull your head from the gutters, and kiss whatever hopes you have good bye, because I'm definitely_**not **_losing to Kakashi!'

' But …maybe he's not much of an ass as he seems to be…' Naruto muttered.

'I don't care! You're talking about something that is physically impossible here. You and he **can never, will never, shall never become friends. **So don't get your hopes up too high, got that?' Kiba finished, getting a good grasp of the blonde's shoulder and turning it so that Naruto was fully facing him.

'I'll have you know that there are other groups.' Naruto said, while removing Kiba's hand from his shoulder. 'There is a fifty percent chance that they might change their ways and you still won't be able to go on your trip…'

'Negative.' Kiba smirked victoriously. 'I heard that Sakura and Ino recently had an argument and I know for a fact that Shikamaru isn't gonna change his ways for no one…right Shika?' he faced me.

'Is that true? What about you and Temari?' Naruto asked.

'What about us?' I mumbled back. Seriously, what was there to know? She was a girl, an annoying one at that, who went around bullying kids. A majority of the student body was in fear of her, since most of us heard the rumors of the things she did at her other school and we didn't want a replay of that. Up to this day she only has one true friend, Tenten. When Temari first got accepted into Konoha High, she was very unpleasant, worst than she was now. Tenten, who was trying to be the brave soul, went and sat next to her one day while she was at lunch. After attempts to have a conversation with Temari proved futile, Tenten said 'Come on, you can't be as bad as you look.' It must have come out wrong cause that day Temari gave Tenten a beating she would never forget. For reasons unknown to anyone, Tenten continued to pester Temari until she finally gave in. Now they were close. Closer than a fat man in tights!

Well, fortunately, I'm not as persistent as Tenten. I for one definitely would not put myself through all that trouble just to be friends with_ her._ She isn't worth it. Plus if we don't make up there will be a trip; hence more time to relax…so what gives?

'Shikamru, if I was able to survive a few hours with Sasuke without trying to commit suicide, you are more than capable to work with Temari.'

'Hello!' Kiba shouted. 'We're talking about Temari here…you know…Crazy ass Temari…Psycho Temari…Temari, sister of Gaara…Psycho….Maniac….Temari….' He dragged on.

'Ok, I get it! So she's not that easy to approach, but…' Naruto argued.

'Not that easy to approach!' Kiba laughed. 'She's like a bad emo chick, while Shika here is just a lazy ass…whimp...No offense' He then turned to me and said.

'None taken.' I replied resting my head on my bag pack.

'I mean.' Kiba continued. 'His chance of getting this close to Temari,' He said making a short distance with his fingers. 'Are -1.'

'Well it doesn't really matter…Tsh…I dunno know.'

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Meanwhile**

**Temari's P.O.V**

'Outta the way punk!' I shouted, shoving a boy from the front of the line and later taking his space.

'Oh …I'm really sorry about that.' I heard Tenten's voice close behind. I turned around to see her apologizing to the said kid. 'She can't help being this way.' She finished, then came running towards me.

'What the hell is your problem?' I asked her as she approached.

'_**You're **_the one that _**bully **_kids and _**I'm**_ the one with the _**problems!**_ Amazing.' She finished, sarcasm hanging from each word.

'Well, it's not really bullying if you go around apologizing to them afterwards now is it?' She shook her head and sighed.

'My usual.' I said to the cashier and then looked to the brunette beside me. 'You gonna order or what?' She sighed once more and made her order.

After collecting our lunch, we went to sit at our lunch table. I took cheese burger and started to eat.

'Ahh.' Tenten sighed once more and I rolled my eyes at her behavior.

'Is it me or you've been doing that a lot lately?' I questioned. She took a bite at her apple and swallowed before finally answering.

'It can't be helped. You're driving more and more people away from you! Can't you treat others better Temari… or at least try to?' she asked, almost as if she was begging me. 'Some of my friends are scared to approach me when you're around.'

'Listen, I don't care what people think about me. I'm not in need of any friends!' Temari replied.

'Did you even start that project with Shikamaru?' she asked changing the topic.

'What project?'

'Kakashi's…don't tell me you forgot!'

'Oh…That project.' I said as everything suddenly came back to my memory. 'What about it?'

'Aren't you gonna do it?' she asked.

'Nope.' I answered staring blankly at her. 'Why bother? Didn't he say something about a field trip if things didn't work out?'

'Yeah, but…' she answered, her words drifting off. 'This is a chance for you to meet someone new.'

'Uh?' I raised a questioning brow at her.

'Make some other friends…You know…' she mumbled, unsure of her words.

'Are you saying you're tired of me and that I should get new friends!' I slammed my hand on the table and stood up, staring down at her angrily.

'No...That's not it at all… calm down…' Tenten replied, her voice shaky, her hands motioning for me to sit down. 'It's just that…how do I say this…how many friends do you have?' she finally asked me.

'I have plenty of friends!' I screamed at her without hesitation.

'You do?' Tenten asked with eyes wide open. 'Name two.'

'There's you and there's…umm…yeah…there's you.' I sat down embarrassed. Now that I think of it. I don't have many friends…well one friend and that was Tenten…and up to this point I have no idea why she became my friend.

'You see Temari…I'm on Kakashi's side this time. Yes sometimes he can be very weird and his tactics for getting things done might seem… odd, but I'm sure there's some lesson to be learnt behind all this.'

'And what could that possibly be?' I mumbled.

'Like me, Kakashi is probably sick and tired of this segregation within the class and for what reason uh? Because we're kind of different!' she shouted annoyed. 'Everyone can't be the same and if that was so, this place would be one boring piece of shit!'

'What's your point?' I asked, not seeing where the conversation was heading.

'He wants you people to change…Don't you see? He grouped people who were different in every way, practically forcing you to work together, hoping that along the way you would find something in common.' She finished; almost out of breath.

'Wow…Great speech Tenten, but I'm still not doing this! Too bad, I don't care about Kakashi's hopes and dreams. This is life and that's just how it's going to stay.'

'…Temari…' She started, her voice serious and her eyes pleading. 'If not for Kakashi…could you do it for me?' she asked.

'Umm…Tenten?' I asked confused.

'I'm your friend right?' She continued. 'Your only friend. You didn't like me at first, but something happened, I don't know what, but I'm glad it did.' She smiled.

I stared at Tenten; unsure of what to do.

'You didn't ask anything of me and I asked nothing of you.' She continued. 'But today I'm asking one thing of you…Do this and be happy would yah?'

I stared at my friend blankly; unsure of how to react after such a request. Was I not happy? I thought to myself and found out I could not find an answer. Wasn't Tenten enough? I examined her face once more to see if this was all a joke, but it wasn't. She was serious. And for the first time in my life I didn't understand. I didn't understand this thing called 'friendship.' Why was me being happy so important to her? Well maybe it's good to not know sometimes.

'This better be good.' I mumbled to her after careful contemplation. 'Cause we don't get much field trips.'

'Does that mean you're gonna do it?' she smiled excitedly, all trace of seriousness now gone.

'But if this ends up badly, you're gonna have to pay.' I replied.

'You're the coolest!' she exclaimed and grabbed me into a tight hug; something I wasn't use to. Something I wasn't use to at all.

**Well this chapter is finally finished. Not the best thing in the world, must admit it's a bit disappointing and it might seem confusing but all questions will be answered in the next chapter so don't worry and the dream too. I really suck at writing this couple…augh! So continue to read and review guys…just to give me a little hope…Thanks.**

**:)**


	5. That's What They All Say

**A/N: I'm back! Hope you guys are happy because I have a next chapter here just for you. Yes you. So read and enjoy. Any ideas of what i should name this chap...Pm me or leae me a review. Thanks.**

**Temari's P.O.V**

'Just do it already!' Tenten commanded me, as we peeped at the boys from behind the lockers that were doing a great job at hiding us at the moment.

Some way are another, I'm still not sure how, Tenten had gotten me to agree with her about this entire thing. The look on her face when she asked me was pitiful; I couldn't just leave her hanging, so I agreed. I think I might be a burden to Tenten. Always getting her in trouble for my actions, bullying her around, getting her to do my business, I think she deserves a break. She never asks anything of me before and now all she asks was for me to be happy. How could I have said no to that? Tenten always does stuff for me and now it was my time to do something for her and it was going to be a piece of cake.

'I can't.' I replied uneasily, my words totally contradicting my thoughts.

'Why not?' she asked, narrowing her eyes at me.

'I've never asked a guy out before and isn't this his job?'

'It is…but I know Shikamaru. He's really lazy and stubborn. If you leave it up to him you'll never get anything done…Trust me I know. He kind of reminds me of someone…,' she finished, staring painfully at me.

'And who could that be?' I asked much to her annoyance.

'Oh just forget it.' She sighed, trying to push me from our hiding place. 'Just do it!'

'I can't Ten,' I answered once more, searching for an excuse. 'His friends are there.' I whimpered.

And really and truly they were. Kiba and Naruto were talking animatedly to each other and Shikamaru was just leaning on a locker, which I assumed, belong to him. He stood there for awhile just listening to his babbling friends.

'AHCHOO!' Tenten sneezed. Shikamaru looked in our direction and we jumped back and ran to the closet room we could find. When we were sure that no of them had chased after us, I pushed my back from the room door and reached for Tenten.

'That was close.' I sighed, eyes closed. 'Tenten?'

No answer. 'Ten?' I opened my eyes. She stood before me; unmoving. I walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulder from behind.

'Umm…' she mumbled and pointed forward.

'Oh…' I managed to say as I suddenly realized where we were. Whose smart idea was it to run in here? Before us, two pair of wide eyes …boys' eyes to be exact, stared back at us, from their position at the urinal; taking a leak.

'We're in the boys' room aren't we?' I asked, which seemed to have been a waste because where else would you find two boys taking a leak together. The boys just stared at us in shock and amusement. And we couldn't take our eyes off them either. So we stood there for awhile, but things were starting to get a little awkward.

'We'll be leaving now.' Tenten announced but made no attempt to move.

'What the hell are you looking at? Go back to taking your damn leak!' I shouted at them as if they were in the wrong and then grabbed hold of Tenten's arm, pulling her out of the room.

Minutes later, the still flushed Tenten spoke up.

'I can't believe that we just did that.' She ended. I looked at her. 'So that's what the boys' rooms are like. No wonder girls aren't allowed…hehe.' she finished with a nervous chuckle.

Somehow I managed to smile. Boys really are weird.

We soon found ourselves back in our previous positions, behind the lockers, but this time there was no sight of the boys.

'This is your chance!' Tenten said, while playfully punching my hand.

'Here goes nothing….'

**OoOoOoOoO**

'Do you think he found it?' I whispered to Tenten while we were sitting in homeroom. She took one look at Shikamaru and turned shaking her head.

'I don't think so….He looks as carefree as ever.'

'How long is this gonna take?' I asked frustrated.

'Calm down. It's only been 10 minutes since you did it.' She answered rolling her eyes.

At that said moment, Anko came busting in the classroom and sat around her desk and rested her feet on the top and began to take roll call.

'Students of Konoha High.' Everyone got silent as lady Tsunade's voice came over the intercom. She started. 'It has been brought to my attention that two female students invaded the grade 10 boys' room.

Laughter was heard around the class as Tsunade continued, sounding all strict now.

'I do not expect this type of behaviour from our young ladies, not that I'm encouraging this behaviour in boys. Now as your principal, I'd like to see to it that everything goes accordingly; I'd love if everything went the way it should. At the end of the day I'm the one that's going to be in an argument with angry parents and guardians, so please, if it's not too much to ask, I'm begging you to use the restrooms that are provided for your use….that goes for you too boys.'

The sound of snickering echoed throughout the class once more...

'I do not want this situation to get out of hand; neither do I want a replay of this. Got that!' Her threatening voice escaped from the tiny box. 'That will be all.' She ended and the intercom went silent.

I wonder which idiots did that.' Some random boy shouted out and had the class erupting in laughter, Tenten and I slowly sunk in our seats. Great.

**Shikamaru's P.O.V**

'Haha! I'd love to see the look on the girls' faces when they came across some boys taking a piss. That would be hilarious!' Kiba laughed vulgarly as we found ourselves waiting by Naruto's locker once more. I sighed to myself…How long have we been here? I always thought that lockers were a waste of time, so I never bothered myself to use one.

'What the hell is taking you so long?' Kiba asked the blonde, who had stopped rummaging through his locker to stare at something in his hand.

'What's that?' Kiba asked, looking over his shoulders. 'An envelope?' I raised my brow in curiosity and also peered over the blonde's shoulders. He flipped it and it read 'To Shikamaru.' Kiba read out loud.

'To whom?' I asked confused. Sure I could see my name written neatly in fine black ink, but I just couldn't comprehend why…why would anyone write a letter to me and place it in Naruto's locker instead of just handing it to me? As a matter of fact why would anyone be writing anything to me in the first place?

'Let me see it here?' I asked while pulling the envelope from Kiba's hand.

'You have a secret admirer! Kiba shouted in shock. 'That's like so unfair. What is it that you have that I don't?'

'A brain…A functioning one at that.' I hissed back.

'You got that Kiba. Shika just killed you.' Naruto laughed hysterically at the sulking kid.

'Would you two just shut up?' I said as I tore the envelope open and pulled out the note that was inside, mean while turning my back to the two idiots so that they couldn't see. Inscribed on the paper, in neat script, written in purple ink was

_Meeting at my place, today at 6p.m_

_Be on time_

_Temari_

Ok then. I thought as I saw another note below it.

_23 Suna Avenue_

_Sorry about that…she's a bit nervous._

_Tenten_

'Troublesome.' I folded the letter and shoved it into one of the pockets of my jeans.

'Come on dude. Aren't you gonna tell us what it says?' Kiba asked as I started to walk down the hallway.

'Seriously Shika?' I heard Naruto shouted at me, slamming his locker door shut.

'Talk to you guys tomorrow.' I waved back.

**OoOoOoOoO**

I drove home without telling them what exactly was on the paper.

When I got home, mom was in the kitchen and dad was sitting in the living room watching some weird programme. After telling them good evening, I hurried down the hall to my room and slammed the door shut.

After along shower, I got dressed and threw myself on the bed, taking up the note once more and just stared at it…Kakashi's project…tsh 'Should I go?' I thought out loud.'

'Go where?'

'Uh?' I looked up from the paper to see my father standing at the edge of the bed. 'What the…? I closed the door; how the heck did you get in her anyway?'

'Oh. Forget that.' He said with an odd smile on his face. 'What's this you have here?' he asked, nosy eyes narrowed on the paper.

'It's nothing…' I started, bringing the paper behind me but before I could get rid of it, he pulled it from my hands and read the note.

'Meeting at my house…6p.m?' I stood, trying to get the paper, but he just raised it higher and pushed me back into a sitting position on the bed.

'Oooh… It's a girl isn't it?' he asked in a sing song voice.

'Be quiet before mom hears.' I warned, but as it turns out, I was too late. Mom appeared by the door like magic, wearing her mittens and still in her cooking apron.

'A GIRL!' She squealed elatedly. 'Who is she? What's her name? Where is she from? Where and when did you meet her? Tell me all about her!' Mom's questions flew like a100 miles per sec. She immediately took a seat on my bed, ready to here the story…..

'Mom…'

'Oh I can't believe this. My little boy is growing up so fast!'

'She's not…'

'It seemed like yesterday that you were just a baby and now you're bringing in a girlfriend…' she continued with her rambling.

'Mom she's not my girlfriend!' I shouted aggravated.

Mom gasped and the room was hushed. Dad slowly brought his hand down and handed the paper to me.

'It's just work.' I explained myself to mom. 'We have a project to do… together, that's all.'

'Tsh...' She hissed. 'Why didn't you just say so? You got me all worked up for nothing Shikaku! Mom complained, slapping dad upside his head with one of the mittens she wore on her hand.

'Honey.' She said facing me once more. 'I understand your annoyance today, so I'll let it slip, but never and I mean never, raise your voice at me again young man or I'll rip those cute little lips off that handsome little face of yours. Got that?' she finished her threat, all the while standing with that sweet voice and that innocent look on her face.

'Uhuh.' I mumbled back, my brows twitching violently.

'Good.' She said getting up from her seat on the bed and kissing me on the forehead.

'Now, go to your meeting and have fun. I have to return to my cookies. Wouldn't want them to burn now….' She waved back at us as she let the room. Dad and I watched in silence. Seriously mom was something else.

'Work uh? That's what they all say.' Dad smiled.

'I'm serious!'

'Sure you are…' he replied, sarcasm hanging off each word.' I hope your "work" goes well.' He laughed to himself, leaving the room.

'Ah…' I sighed.

'And by the way…'

'Uh?' I looked around to see dad's head peeking in the room again. 'First thing you say to a lady after you greet her is that she looks good. It makes them happy, trust me.' He smiled and left once more.

Tsh… I hissed when I had gotten into the car. I peered through the side mirror just to see my mom snooping around at the window. Seriously. How did I end up with such weird parents?

I removed the sheet from my pocket and read it over once more. I began to drive. 'Suna Avenue … I thought. Now where the hell was that?'

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Temari's P.O.V**

'So what do you think?' I asked as I posed in front of Tenten so that she could comment on my dressing. I was dressed in a short black skirt, purple tank top, with a short leather jacket over my shoulders, black fingerless gloves on hands, red lipstick, mascara and black boots.

'Umm Temari, you're trying to get him close to you, not scare him off.'

'Ouch…it's that's bad.' I said looking down on myself.

'I'm mean, what's your theme Walking Dead? She criticized.

'Can you be more blunt?' I mumbled rolling my eyes.

'When Shikamaru sees you, his eyes will jump out of his head, grow feet and run away.' She ended snickering.

'Ok…I get it Tenten, gosh!'

'Hey you're the one that asked me to be more blunt.' She smirked.

'Then what do you suggest I wear?'

'Well since you ask, I think you should lose the gloves, the excess make up, the skirt, and the top.

'Then I'll just be in skin and underwear!' I complained.

'Exactly, try something simple.'

After 10 minutes I came in a simple lavender dress, black leggings, a nice pair of slippers….no makeup.

'That's more like it.' She smiled and I sat next to her on my bed.

'Do you think he'll show?' I asked Tenten.

And just before she answered there was a call from downstairs.

'There's someone at the gate!' Kankuro shouted. 'What should I do?'

Tenten and I exchanged looks, she nodded, and then we smiled.

'Let 'em in!' I answered and ran down the stairs.

**Shikamaru's P.O.V**

It took awhile, but I finally found it.

My eyes strayed from the palace to the address I had written down. Temari must be kidding. She's a bully. It'd be just like her to make up some fake address then howl hysterically with her punker pals. I almost drove away then something told me not to. To trust.

I sighed as the gate automatically opened before me. I wonder what awaits me I thought as I drove up the long driveway to the house. So she's rich. Hn. You'd never guess that by just looking at her. The house was enormous, almost like a mansion and there were tons of the yard space and gardens. Night lamps highlighted the road to the house and the night breeze blew at the surrounding trees making them rustle.

I parked the car to the closet place I could find to the house and made my way to the door, taking in all the scenery I could.

When I got to the door, it flung open right before I could knock. 'Who are you?' Kankuro, Temari's younger brother asked.

'Hn. This wasn't the type of greeting I was expecting, considering that I was invited here'

'Uh?' He gave me a questioning look.

'Get outta dah way you!' Temari came storming from behind Kankuro and shoving him to one side with her monster strength.

'You idiot!'

'What?'

Mumbling and banging could be heard from inside and soon she appeared at the door again, but this time without Kankuro's presence.

'Oh so sorry about that.' She apologized, her brows twitching and a nervous smile on her face... 'Come on in.'

I stepped in pass her and stood in the hallway gazing around.

'I looked back at her. 'You look nice…by the way…' I mumbled. Uh why do I even bother to listen to dad?

'Umm….really…Thanks.' she smiled.

But I got to give him props. It worked.

'Tenten did you hear that?' she asked

'Umm what was that?' I asked. I could have sworn she just said Tenten.

'Oh nothing.' She flashed it off. Anyway just follow me.' She said, with an awkward smile other face.

I followed her down the hallway.

When we finally got to the living room, both her brothers, Kankuro from earlier and Gaara were sitting in the couch watching a programme on their TV.

'These are my brothers, you've met Kankuro and this is Gaara.' She said pointing to the red head.

'Hey' Kankuro answered and Gaara just nodded his head at my presence.

Ok then. I guess Gaara was just as weird at home.

A silent sigh escaped from Tenmari's lips as she stared at her brothers, her hands in akimbo.

'Ahh.' She sighed once more. 'I'll be right back.' She ended and left without explaining the reason for her departure.

So for a moment I was just standing there; not knowing what to do; just busying myself with my fingers. The air was heavy and Kankuro and Gaara didn't make it any easier. The elder was just sitting back in the brown , one seated couch with both legs crossed, resting on the center table and the younger was just glaring at me, not watching TV, not kicking back, just glaring… nothing more, nothing less.

'Sorry about earlier.'

'Uh?' I jumped at Kankuro's voice which broke the silence.

'You know…I was kinda rude,'

Oh. I thought. 'No, that's okay.'

'It's just that I didn't know you were a friend of my sister.'

'Neither did I.' I mumbled beneath my breath.

'So…' Kankuro started, his voice now flooding with curiosity. 'Are you guys like…you know.' He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

I knitted my brows at his actions. 'No, I don't know.'

'You know…Are you guys like together?'

'Umm, uh?' I stuttered at the unexpected inquiry. 'Well, umm, no.' I manage to reply. 'Why'd you ask that?'

No?' Temari has never taken a boy home before, as a matter of fact, she hasn't taken home anyone other than Tenten.' He informed me.

_Tenten? I thought. I should have known._

'So do you like her?' came his next query.

'What? No!' I answered frankly.

'So you don't like my sister? Kankuro asked leaning forward with a stern look on his face. Even Gaara's facial expression changed; from cold glare to slightly curious.

'No that's not what I meant. It's not that I don't like her; it's just that I…she…'

'So you do like her. So what are you guys planning on doing tonight?' He asked , interest level rising in his voice.

'Nothing…I'm just here for a meeting! I tried to defend myself.

'Sure….That's what they all say.' he said leaning back in the couch, with a smirk on his face. It confused me how much Kankuro sounded a lot like my father.

'I swear!'

'You swear what?' Temari asked appearing out of nowhere.

'Uh…' I mumbled once more.

'He swears that you look really good tonight.' Kankuro backed me up.

At that moment her face lit up. 'Really?' she smiled; again getting out of character. 'Thanks again. My brothers didn't cause you much trouble did they?'

'No. Not at all.' I responded, rolling my eyes at Kankuro.

'That's good. Let's go to my room. Follow me.' She said walking off...

'Hn.' I looked over at Kankuro.' She's taking you to her room. Just a meeting….right... .' he ended, sarcasm dripping off his words.

'Shikamaru!' I head Temari called from the hallway. I was going to reply, when I heard Temari calling. I only had enough time roll my eyes at his ignorance and walked off.

After catching up with Temari, we went up the stairs and after turning on about a dozen hallways , she finally came to a stop in front of white double doors, which I only assumed to be her room, because why else would she stop.

On her room door was a sign which read

_DANGERS STAY THE __**FUCK**__ OUT!_

'Umm I'm not too sure I still want to go in.' I mumbled my eyes twitching.

'Hahaha.' She nervously chuckled as she tore the sign off the door and throwing it one side.

'Tenten don't tell me you told me so.' She spoke to herself once more and I'm sure she said Tenten this time. 'We're coming in Tenten.'

'What?' I asked.

'Nah….forget it. 'This is my room!' she announced as she pushed the doors open.

'When the doors were opened, I walked in after her and stared. I was amazed. Her room was gigantic and I'd say it was gorgeous if I was one of her girlfriends. Her room was a total contrast to the sign on her door. No danger. It was different that the rest of the house also, where everything was dull and boring, her room was bright and welcoming. Her walls were painted in lavender, decorated with tiny, pink Sakura Blossoms. There were closets everywhere, walk- ins too. Her bed was two times the size of any normal bed and to close it all off a gigantic mirror looked down on her bed from her ceiling. A Japanese screen was to the far right of her room and an antique Japanese fan and other collectibles and souvenirs crowded the room.

'I take it that you've been to Japan.' I said, still distracted by the gigantic Gunbai fan with the three purple moons. That thing looked heavy.

'Yeah, when my parents were alive.' She said sadly, her eyes falling to look at her feet.

'Oh. I'm sorry about that.'

'Yeah…Me too.' She whispered gazing off at nothing. After that comment a silence swept over the room. A good type of silence.

'But it's cool that you collected all these things though.' I spoke up trying to lighten the air and it seemed to have work since a small smile tugged at her lips. I continued. 'I've never known a girl who has shurikens and kunais hanging around in her room.'

'Oh… thanks.' She sat on her bed, her eyes now focusing on her hands which were resting in her lap. 'Umm...about the project?'

I raised a brow at her. 'What about it?'

'You know I'm not the friendliest person around...' She started but was interrupted by me.

'No shit!' I commented, which only got her to narrow her eyes at me from where she sat.

'I mean…I can be sweet, but…I sorta have issues.

'Tell me something I don't know.'

She rolled her eyes at me. 'What I'm trying to say is….Is it really worth it, to give up a field trip just to become friends with me, which by the way, may or may not work out.

'Tips on the latter.' I joked. It got quiet. Her eyes lowered. 'But…I guess that's a risk we just have to take.'

She looked up at me. I stared at her. Her emerald eyes brighten and gleaming once more. I smiled. _I guess she isn't all that bad. I'm surprised that I'm still alive in here._

'You sure about that?' she asked.

'I've never been surer about anything in my life.'

She smiled once more.

_Actually, she_ _smiled an awful lot for someone who is supposed to be a bully._

'That's it. We're finished here.' She announced as I walked closer to her and stood.

'Well. Temari.' I started with a whisper. 'There's something I've been wanting to ask you since I got here.'

**Temari's P.O.V**

'Uh?'

Shikamaru stood before me, staring down at me with quizzical eyes. What is it that he wants to ask? My heart beat sped up and drowned out every other sound as he bent forward. The close propinquity of our faces had all the blood in my body rushing to my cheeks; he could probably feel the heat radiating off my face now. I brought my head back from his, but he only leaned in more and rested his hands on either side of me and whispered in my ears.

'Temari?' his voice came out in a questioning tone. The warmth of his breath tickled my neck.

'Mhm,'I managed to choke out as my voice decided to stop at my throat.

His face got serious.

'Where's Tenten?'

'What?' I shouted out and apparently so did Tenten from one of the closets. He drew away from me and his expression suddenly got cool and indifferent as he turned to face the closet in which Tenten was hiding

'So that's where she was hiding.' he commented and stood straight with his hands in his pockets.

'How…how'd you know?' I asked him rather surprise.

'You kept on repeating her name in that microphone.' He pointed at the microphone that was attached to my dress.'

'I can explain!' Tenten came tumbling out of the closet with a peace sign up and a uneasy smile plastered on her face.

**Shikamaru'sP.O.V**

After eating some sandwiches and drinking some lemonade which Tenten had made, she explained what had happened. But not everything though. They seem to be hiding something. After we had finished eating Temari accompanied me to my car while Tenten clean up.

'2010 Ford GT Mustang.' She said when she saw my car. 'You have taste.'

'Yeah. My dad got it for 't know a girl like you knew cars?'

'What'd you mean by _a girl like me_?' she hissed.

'Umm…Nothing...'

We stood there in silence as the night breeze ruffled our hair.

'Temari.' I started leaning against the car. 'You know, you're not as bad as you seem. It seems that you put up a frontage at school.'

'Tsh.' she hissed. 'Well you're not as stupid as you look.' She countered. 'No offense.'

'Well, none taken.'

We laughed.

'Thanks for coming.' She smiled.

'Thanks for inviting me.' I held out my hand for her to shake and for a moment she stared at it, then grabbed it and without warning she pushed it aside and pulled me into a hug... Not what I had expected, but I slowly hugged back.

From where we were I could see Kankuro and Tenten peeping from the windows; Kankuro with a smirk on his face.

After the hug she quickly pulled back and hurriedly pushed me into my car.

'Goodbye... See you at school.'

I shook my head at her weird behaviour. _She really does have issues._

'Bye.' I waved to her and drove down the road through the gates.

**OoOoOoOoO**

When I got home, mom and dad were both watching the news.

'Shikamaru are you hungry honey?' mom asked me from dad's chest.

'I didn't answer. I just continued walking; not stopping to have further conversation. I went to my room and slammed the door.

'Shikamaru?' I heard dad calling at my door. "How was it?'

I slightly slid the door opened and peeped through.

I looked at him real good before answering. 'It was nice.' I replied softly.

He smiled and I closed the door once more.

**A/n: So here it goes. As you can see this chapter has no title, so if anyone have any ideas you can PM me or leave it in a review. Thanks in advance. Plz review. It's the best thing an author could ask for.**


End file.
